nostalgiarushfandomcom-20200215-history
Selvet Rusp
Physical Description Personality Characteristics Combat/Health *Critical Injuries **(none) *Past Critical Injuries **(none) Skills |astrogationnotes = |athleticsrank = 0 |athleticsdice = |athleticsnotes = |charmrank = 0 |charmdice = |charmnotes = |coercionrank = 0 |coerciondice = |coercionnotes = |computersrank = 1 |computersdice = |computersnotes = |coolrank = 0 |cooldice = |coolnotes = |coordinationrank = 1* |coordinationdice = |coordinationnotes = |deceptionrank = 0* |deceptiondice = |deceptionnotes = |disciplinerank = 0 |disciplinedice = |disciplinenotes = |leadershiprank = 0 |leadershipdice = |leadershipnotes = |mechanicsrank = 1 |mechanicsdice = |mechanicsnotes = |medicinerank = 0 |medicinedice = |medicinenotes = |negotiationrank = 0 |negotiationdice = |negotiationnotes = |perceptionrank = 1* |perceptiondice = |perceptionnotes = |pilotplanetrank = 1* |pilotplanetdice = |pilotplanetnotes = - , all checks |pilotspacerank = 3* |pilotspacedice = |pilotspacenotes = - , all checks |resiliencerank = 0 |resiliencedice = |resiliencenotes = |skulduggeryrank = 2* |skulduggerydice = |skulduggerynotes = |stealthrank = 0 |stealthdice = |stealthnotes = |streetwiserank = 0* |streetwisedice = |streetwisenotes = |survivalrank = 0 |survivaldice = |survivalnotes = |vigilancerank = 1* |vigilancedice = |vigilancenotes = |brawlrank = 0 |brawldice = |brawlnotes = |gunneryrank = 1* |gunnerydice = |gunnerynotes = |meleerank = 0 |meleedice = |meleenotes = |rangedlightrank = 0 |rangedlightdice = |rangedlightnotes = |rangedheavyrank = 2 |rangedheavydice = |rangedheavynotes = |coreworldsrank = 0 |coreworldsdice = |coreworldsnotes = |educationrank = 0 |educationdice = |educationnotes = |lorerank = 0 |loredice = |lorenotes = |outerrimrank = 0 |outerrimdice = |outerrimnotes = |underworldrank = 0* |underworlddice = |underworldnotes = |xenologyrank = 0 |xenologydice = |xenologynotes = }} *Languages Known **Basic Talents *'Skilled Jockey' 1 - Remove from all Piloting checks. *'Let's Ride' - Once per round, may mount or dismount a vehicle or beast, or enter a cockpit or weapon station on a vehicle, as an incidental. *'Burly' 1 - Reduces carried weapon's encumbrance by 1 and Cumbersome by 1. *'Grit' 1 - +1 strain threshold. *'Toughened' 2 - +4 wound threshold. *'Barrage' 1 - Add 1 damage per rank to 1 hit of a successful attack while using Ranged (Heavy) or Gunnery at long or extreme range. *'Durable' 1 - May reduce any Critical Injury suffered by 10 per rank of Durable to a minimum of 1. Equipment Weapons Blaster Pistol *Encumbrance: 1 *Hard points: 3 *Rarity: 4 *Price: 400 *Damage: 6 *Range: Medium *Critical: *Skill: Ranged - Light *Special: Stun setting Heavy Blaster Rifle (BlasTech DLT-19) *Encumbrance: 5 *Hard Points: 4 *Rarity: 6 *Price: 1500 *Damage: 12 *Range: Long *Critical: *Skill: Ranged - Heavy *Qualities: Auto Fire, Cumbersome 2, Accurate 1, Pierce 1, Superior *Attachments: Augmented Spin Barrel (1 Damage +1 Mod, 1 Quality (Accurate 1) Mod, 1 Quality (Pierce 1) Mod, Add ■ to all Mechanics checks when performing maintenance on this weapon. ), Telescopic Optical Sight (1 Decrease the difficulty of combat checks at long and extreme range by 1 Mod), Superior Weapon Customization (Quality (Superior) Mod -- adds 1 damage, 1 automatic advantage on hit) Armor Heavy Clothing *Encumbrance: 1 *Rarity: 0 *Price: 50 *Soak: 1 Padded Armor *Encumbrance: 2 *Rarity: 1 *Price: 500 *Soak: 2 Misc. Personal Equipment Comlink (handheld) Slicer gear Electronic Intrusion for Dummies - not actual name (see AOR beta p. 129, "Military Field Manuals") -- May use once per scene to get to any applicable skill check, at GM's discretion. Vehicles Ophan Experience EXP unspent/total 0/130 Spent EXP *5: ??? (From first ep, spent during character creation.) *5: Let's Ride (after 4th session) *15: Skulduggery 0->2 (after 4th session) *30: Speccing into Heavy (before 5th session) *5: Burly 1 (before 5th session) *15: Piloting (Space) 3 (before 6th session) *15: Ranged (Heavy) 2 (during 6th session) *25: Grit 1, Toughened 1, Barrage 1, Durable 1 (before 30 May session) *15: Toughened 2 (before 6/13 session)